WeeMee
I found all the WeeWorld information at WeeworldSecrets.com A WeeMee is an avatar, it can be exported to Facebook, Twitter and e-mail. WeeMees appear primarily on WeeWorld.com where users create homepages that are similar to Facebook which showcases their friends, messages received, and rooms. WeeMees can be used to chat in a virtual world, play in games and participate in forums. Users customize their WeeMees with trendy clothing, accessories and interests to make their WeeMee unique. By June 2005, nearly 5 million users had created a personal WeeMee. In October 2006, Iain Bruce of the Sunday Herald reported that a new WeeMee was being created every 5 seconds. And by April 2008, more than 21 million had been created with more than 600,000 new ones being created each month. As of 2012, there are currently 50 million WeeMees and thousands are being created each day through the main website and the new mobile application "WeeMee Avatar Creator". Background The avatars were created in 1999 by the then CEO and Founder of Saw-You.com, Mike Kinsella, in Glasgow, Scotland. In 2003 Microsoft began offering the avatars for use to their Hotmail customers.The new service attracted 150,000 users during the first day of the avatars being launched and has since attracted millions of users. They do look simalar to the chracters in the show Southpark. Celebrity WeeMees Along with using their own custom WeeMee on Weeworld.com, users can interact with celebrities who have official WeeMees. In addition to official Celebrity WeeMees, which are WeeMees created in association with a particular celebrity, there are “Fan Club” Celebrity WeeMees. “Fan Club” Celebrity WeeMees are run through WeeWorld without association with a celebrity and allow users to interact with others who are fans of particular celebrity figures. Popular celebrity WeeMees include Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, Jason Derulo, Greyson Chance, Willow Smith, Maroon 5, Alicia Keys, Justin Timberlake, Paris Hilton and the Jonas Brothers. Many celebrities have their own clothing lines on WeeWorld as well. Users can dress their WeeMees in their favorite celebrity's clothing line. Avatars WeeWorld users can create and customize a WeeWorld virtual space and use a personal WeeMee avatar to connect with friends, send messages, play games and chat live in a virtual world. WeeMee characters can be customized with clothing and accessories from a selection of available choices.The product is targeted toward a teen market.The WeeMee clothes are geared towards the latest fashion trends with new options being added weekly to the shop on WeeWorld. Users choose from thousands of tops, bottoms, shoes, accessories and interests to create a WeeMee as unique as their own style. Webuser magazine's review of WeeWorld stated, "Probably the most recognizable of all avatars, WeeMees have great charm." WeeMees also have their own world where they interact and chat with friends. There are more than 10 different chat rooms and worlds available. In the middle of the expansion, WeeMees transitioned to the app world with WeeMee Avatar Creator, available on iPhones, iPod touch and Android phones. Additional apps using the WeeMee are also available in the App Store.